


Bubble Baths

by mishiko



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bond taking good care of Q, Bond's flat is amazing, Bubble Bath, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, I want to live there, M/M, Purely self-indulgence, Stress-relieving writing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr: otpprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4468013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishiko/pseuds/mishiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q indulges in bubble baths from time to time since discovering the bathtub in Bond's bathroom. </p><p>(From <a href="http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/125372544442/imagine-your-otp-taking-a-bubble-bath-together">this prompt</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubble Baths

**Author's Note:**

> I know the title is not creative at all but this piece sprang up on me. I saw the prompt on tumblr last night and my brain just decided that it needed to write it. I wrote most of it in my sleepy state and went through it today. 
> 
> There is absolutely no plot whatsoever. It is self-beta-ed and I'm not British so all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> The prompt is:  
> Imagine your OTP taking a bubble bath together. Nothing sexual happens, just the two of them laughing and splashing each other and making bubble beards. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

There are many up sides to Bond’s flat in central London. It is spacious for the location with two bedrooms as well as an office that Q can start his own empire in. The flat is fully furnished, the kitchen is a marvel as well as the stereo system, and it was pretty secure right from the start (it’s gotten a lot more now that Q has got is hands on it).

The bed in the master bedroom is big enough for at least four people and Q didn’t think it was possible to have the thread count on sheets that high. He feels spoiled just laying on them most nights.

However, it was the bathroom that made Q’s eyes go round when he first saw it. Specifically, it was the bathtub in one corner.

(“You didn’t tell me you have a pool in your flat Bond.”

“Don’t be dramatic, Q, that’s just the bathtub. If you’d like a pool, I can take you to a place in France where you can swim in your bathroom.”

“This is my first time in your flat, Bond. Let’s not get ahead of ourselves.”

“I’d like to be prepared, Q, and optimistic.”)

Q has since become a frequent user of the tub, especially after a long period in Q Branch. (Many of the Double-O missions tend to require his attention all throughout that he can spend up to a week camping out in HQ.)

He does not indulge much in his life. Before Bond, tea and technology were the only two things he would spurge himself on and one of that was work-related. He quite likes high quality tea when he has the time to handle loose tea, which sadly isn’t often.

He doesn’t have more time now but he has trained Bond in the art of making tea with loose leaves that he sometimes find them appearing on his desk.

And now that he has full access to Bond’s flat, he has found himself quite fond of hot baths after a long time at work. Another small reward he allows himself to have from time to time. There are now arrays of bath bombs and aromatherapy scents filling an entire shelf in the bathroom.

However, Q is a creature of habit, and there are only a few scents he likes putting in his bath.

Tonight has been one of those nights, he has been holed up in the office for three days but thankfully 004 is now safely on her way back to the UK that Q can hand over the Branch to R for the night.

It is also one of those rare weeks that Bond is in London as well so it was 007 who has driven them back. The blond agent has also thought that he would like to enjoy the bubble bath with Q.

The bathtub is big enough to accommodate both of them easily, not that this is the first time they’ve shared a bath either. (The first time they did, they didn’t even make it back to the bed for sex. They have since been exploring the potential of the said bathtub.)

However, it is not one of those passion-fueled nights tonight. Q is rather tired and he thinks Bond is more eager to get him in bed for sleep more than any other activities.

The water is nice and hot though, and Q has gone for the lavender bubble bath bombs for this occasion that the bathroom is now filled with the gentle scent.

Bond has also offered to give Q a massage and the Quartermaster is now draping his arm by the edge to pillow his face and is groaning lowly when Bond’s fingers find a knot in the muscles.

“God… Where have you been all my life James?” His agent’s hands are now making their way into his scalp and he is possibly be making sounds that are more appropriate for the bedroom (not that they have ever kept sex strictly in the bedroom).

He gets a pleased rumble of a laughter in return as Bond’s hands slowly move down to his shoulders once more, kneading the stress and tension away like how a magician makes the coins disappear.

“Feeling better now?” Bond asks as his massage lightening up into a caress along Q’s back.

“Yes, thank you.” Q has to exert will to open his eyes again but he does manage to extract himself and sit up slightly. He was about to turn and lay his head on the edge of the tub to enjoy the bath some more when Bond’s laugh catches him.

The brilliant blue eyes crinkle around the corner, distracting Q before he notice the soft humour on Bond’s face.

“What’s so funny James?”

“I like the new look on you, Q.” He blames his tired mind that he takes longer than usual to process the statement and spends that time blinking owlishly at his lover. Until he furrows his brows and brings a hand up to his face.

“What?” However, that seems to only be making it worse because Bond laughs again.

“You have a beard now.” Q spends another few seconds comprehending that before realising that the bubbles must have gotten on his face. He can’t help but roll his eyes a little at how juvenile Bond’s humour can be but there is a small smile on his face.

Then a thought strikes Q and that smile turns into a smirk.

It says something that 007 has relaxed enough to allow Q this move that he has managed to successful smear some bubbles on Bond’s face.

Q grins triumphantly at the sight of bewildered Bond with a bubble beard before he notices the shift in his lover’s stance.

He can see the moment an attack is coming but Bond is a Double-O agent and Her Majesty’s agents are quick. He got a face and mouth full of bubbles before laughter (and squeals but Q will deny that to the end of his days) echo around the tiled room.

“You think you can get away with that?” Bond voice is fond though as he curls his arms around Q and pulls him to his chest.

“My, agent, I’d rather think this is a good look on you.” Q is rewarded with more bubbles on his face as he has unsuccessfully avoided a cheek rub.

“You little shit.” Yet all he can hear is the tenderness that makes Q want to drape himself on Bond and never let go.

He does end up slumps against Bond’s broad chest as his blonde agent traces lazy circles on his skin. It’s time like this that makes him think that, despite everything, life is good.  

**Author's Note:**

> I actually can't believe I've managed to written 1k something words for this ^^"  
> I was afraid it would be too short when I started but this usually happens when I hand over the reign and just let my 'creative' mind wander. (Look at how long it took for them to be in the tub together! lol) 
> 
> Flying off pretty early tomorrow morning so I should be finishing up packing but hey, nothing beats fandom really ;D 
> 
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated! Please let me know if you spot any grammatical/spelling/or any other mistakes.


End file.
